(a) Field
The technical field is related to a flexible touch panel and a flexible display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A touch panel may be disposed at a display area of a display device for recognizing touches provided by a user of the display device. The touch panel may function as an input device of the display device. The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.